


Smut Prompt 6

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Smut, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrase was: “Are you sure? Once we start, i might not be able to stop.”





	Smut Prompt 6

Everyone was surprised when Dean presented as an omega. Everyone except Cas. Cas knew how nurturing and caring Dean could be, and he wasn’t surprised at all that Dean would be the one who could carry a pup. He knew Dean would make an amazing parent.

Everyone was equally surprised when Cas presented as an Alpha. Everyone except Dean. Dean knew how strong Cas was, how he could take charge of every situation, even if he didn’t show that side of him to everyone.

They sat side by side at the bar. It was a birthday party for Cas’ brother Gabriel  and everyone was pretty drunk. Well, Cas wasn’t but that wasn’t anything new. He didn’t like to lose control so he rarely drank much.

Dean figured he’s had enough. He leaned over to Cas. 

“Give me a ride home?” 

Cas smiled at him. “Of course, Dean. Let me say goodbye to Gabe and we’ll go.”

Dean sat in the car, looking at Cas. he’d been in love with Cas since before they even presented. He knew he was a little drunk, but he figured it was as good a time as any to make a move.

Cas pulled into the driveway of Dean’s place and turned off the car. Dean looked at him and smiled.

“Come in with me, Cas. Please?”

Cas smiled back. “Of course, Dean.”

The second they got inside, Dean was on him. He grabbed Cas and kissed him.

Cas was stiff for a moment, then he got with the program. He pulled Dean against him and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean opened for it and rubbed up against Cas.

Cas pulled back.

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

Dean smiled. “Who said I wanted to stop?”

They kissed and ground against each other all the way to the bedroom. Dean quickly took off his clothes as Cas watched, his eyes dark.

Dean got on the bed and spread his legs. Cas could see the beginnings of slick.

Dean grinned. “I look good, huh? I taste even better.”

He growled and stripped. He got between Dean’s legs and grabbed Dean’s thighs, spreading them further apart and lifting them in the air.

Dean held his legs up and Cas bent down. He licked the slick off of Dean’s hole and Dean keened.

Cas sucked and licked slick. He lifted his head, slick shining on his chin.

“You taste like sunshine, baby.”

Dean grinned. Cas moved up and kissed the head of Dean’s very hard cock, then moved up higher.

He grabbed his cock and pushed it into Dean. Dean moaned and squeezed his thighs around Cas.

“Fuck! You’re so big!”

Cas was completely blown away. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that this was Dean, under him. He pulled back and pushed back in, just looking at Dean’s face.

He got a good rhythm, and watched Dean’s face. Dean looked ethereal.

“Dean, I… I love you. I’m in love with you. I always have been.”

Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes. “I love you too, Cas. Always have.”

Cas felt his world tilt. He stopped moving. “You do?”

Dean chuckled. “Of course I am, you goof. Now move!”

Cas began to move in and out again. He could feel his knot begin.

Dean was moaning. “Cas… need your knot so bad!”

“Soon, baby, soon.”

His knot swelled and soon was barely popping in and out of Dean. Cas leaned over and put his face in Dean’s throat. Dean smelled of leather, whiskey, peticior. He licked over Dean’s mating gland.

Then his knot caught. Dean’s hole grabbed onto it and he came harder than he thought was possible.

Dean was coming as well. He yelled, “Do it! Bite me, mate me…”

Cas bit down. Everything was just colors. He heard ‘ _ mate, breed, mate, breed _ ’ over and over in his head.

Dean yelled. Cas came again. 

He licked the blood from the bite and rolled to his side, pulling Dean with him.

Dean snuggled into his throat.

“You smell so good, Cas. Like apple pie and home.”

Cas kissed him. “I’m happy to hear that, since we’re mated.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, we are Alpha. My Alpha.”

Cas sighed in contentment. “My omega. My mate.”

They fell asleep, tied and mated and completely happy.

 


End file.
